This invention relates to the field of object supporting systems, and, more particularly, to adjustable surface-mounted systems used to support objects in a range of positions with respect to a mounted surface.
Many surface mounting systems exist for supporting objects in particular positions with respect to surfaces on which such systems are mounted. Surface mounting systems exist which may be mounted on vertical and/or horizontal surfaces (e.g., on walls, floors, or ceilings). A common example of such systems is a wall-mounted shelf unit. Several advancements have been made in the adjustable wall-mounted shelving system art, including the ability of a user to adjust the height of shelves in a surface mounting system mounted on a wall. However, the adjustability of shelves in such systems is typically limited to a number of discreet shelf heights to which a shelf may be moved and secured in place. This adjustability limitation is significant when such systems are used for certain purposes in which fine shelf height adjustment is desired. For example, audio/visual equipment components often vary in height. This creates a problem in prior art shelving systems when a tight monolithic look is desired for a number of components supported on separate shelves. Undesirable space and/or inadequate space between components supported on shelves which are not continuously adjustable results in an aesthetically unappealing shelving system. Additionally, the adjustability limitation of conventional systems fails to maximize the use of space on the system. For example, when shelf adjustability on a surface mounting system is limited, space between shelves is often wasted, resulting in a space-inefficient shelving system.
Another problem in prior art shelving systems exists in the case of cantilevered shelves. Specifically, when a cantilevered shelf is loaded (i.e., an object is placed thereon), the shelf tends to tilt or bow in a downward direction under the load. Tilted shelves are undesirable for obvious reasons, including the increased chance of objects sliding or falling off of the shelves). Also, particularly when the load on a shelf is large enough to make the tilt or bow of the shelf visible, such a cantilevered shelf is aesthetically unappealing.
Conventional shelving systems are often not designed to suitably support a wide variety of object types. For example, conventional shelving systems which are suitable for supporting pieces of art or books are typically not best suited for supporting electronic components which often have numerous wires leading to and from each electronic component. Although the term xe2x80x9cwiresxe2x80x9d is used here, it should be noted that this term includes reference to any connection element extending to or from objects placed upon a shelf (such as wiring, cords, plugs, cable, coaxial cable, etc.). Though some shelving systems offer wire management elements or assemblies to arrange and/or hide wires, conventional wire management elements and assemblies do not permit easy insertion and removal of one or more wires from other wires in the wire management elements or assembly. An undesirable compromise is often reached between making wires easily accessible for removal or insertion into a conventional wire management system (usually resulting in increased wire visibility) and hiding wires (usually resulting in less accessible wires).
Other problems with conventional shelving systems are experienced when electronic equipment is supported on shelves. Many pieces of electronic equipment are sensitive to vibration and electromagnetic interference. Especially where a number of pieces of electronic equipment are supported on the same shelving system (with one or more shelves), it is desirable and sometimes necessary to isolate one piece of electronic equipment from anotherxe2x80x94both vibrationally and electro-magnetically. Vibration from, for example, a CD player on one self may affect a sensitive phonograph on another shelf. As another example, 110 volt power cords running near audio/visual signal cords often result in hum and other forms of radio frequency and electromotive interference between pieces of electronic equipment. Conventional shelving systems typically do not isolate individual pieces of electronic equipment placed on separate shelves in the same shelving system.
It is often desirable to illuminate objects placed upon conventional shelving systems. Unfortunately, lighting systems designed for use with conventional shelving systems typically do not permit easy adjustment of shelves without removing part or all of the lighting system illuminating the shelves. Shelf adjustment in conventional shelving systems usually requires cumbersome removal or loosening of attached lighting systems, including detaching and/or untangling wires, unscrewing or disconnecting contacts, etc. Also, conventional shelving systems do not integrate lighting sources into structural elements of the shelves (e.g., those elements used to support shelves in position, such as cantilevered members). Integrated lighting provides more light point source control on the shelving system, such as control of upwardly or downwardly-directed light on objects supported on the shelves, more even dispersion of light on various areas of the shelving system, etc.
Therefore, a need exists for a surface mounted system which is easily adjustable along a continuous adjustment range, preferably has one or more shelves which are tilt-adjustable to compensate for varying loads on the shelves, provides for wire management which allows easy access to wires running through the system while hiding such wires, offers vibration isolation of each shelf and a manner in which to avoid vibratory interference between shelves and electromagnetic interference between wires running to and from different pieces of electronic equipment supported on the system, and has a lighting system which requires little to no adjustment when shelves are adjusted on the surface mounting system and which is integral with the surface mounted system. The invention as described herein provides such a surface mounting system.
The surface mounting system of the present invention preferably includes two assemblies: a surface mounted assembly and one or more support assemblies adjustably mounted to the surface mounted assembly. Objects may be placed upon the one or more support assemblies and moved to desired positions by adjusting the locations of support assemblies on the surface mounted assembly.
The surface mounted assembly is preferably an elongated track mounted vertically upon a wall (although other orientations and surfaces are possible) via endcaps which are bolted to the wall. The elongated track preferably has two T-shaped channels running along the length of the track. Each support assembly preferably includes a U-shaped base in which is mounted a cantilevered support member which extends from one end of the U-shaped base. The opposite ends of the U-shaped base preferably terminate in J-shaped curved edges which fit within the channels in the elongated track. As such, the U-shaped base and the cantilevered support member may slide in the channels along the length of the elongated track. Cantilever force exerted on the cantilevered support member causes the cantilevered support member and the attached U-shaped base to rotate, thereby causing the J-shaped curved edges of the U-shaped base to rotate and bind within the channels. By binding at a particular location on the elongated track, the U-shaped base and the cantilevered support member are prevented from further movement in the direction of the exerted cantilever force. For example, in the case where the elongated track is vertically mounted to a wall, the cantilever force exerted by the weight of the support assembly (and object(s) supported thereon) causes the support assembly to bind in place in any desired location along the elongated track. A shelf for supporting objects is preferably secured on top of the cantilevered support member. Thus, the surface mounting system of the present invention provides for support assemblies which are continuously adjustable along any point of the elongated track.
To ensure that forces which are directed opposite to the cantilevered force mentioned above do not inadvertently release the support assembly from its place on the elongated track, the J-shaped curved edges of the U-shaped base may instead be located in separate clip members. The clip members are secured to the sides of the U-shaped base by one screw (for each clip) and have arms extending into holes formed in the sides of the U-shaped base. When the J-shaped edges of the clips bind within the channels of the elongated track, they rotate slightly around their screws and in the holes. The clips can then be secured in place by tightening the screws, thereby locking the support assembly in place against forces exerted from any direction on the support assembly.
It is desirable to be able to adjust the tilt of the cantilevered support member depending upon the amount of cantilever deflection realized by varying loads on the cantilevered support member. The tilt of the support assembly is preferably adjustable by passing two screws through holes in the cantilevered support member and up against the U-shaped bracket. By loosening the fasteners used to secure the cantilevered support member to the U-shaped bracket, adjustment of the two screws causes the cantilevered support member to pivot, thereby changing its tilt.
To improve the aesthetics of a mounting system when objects having wires are supported thereon, at least one wire management shroud is preferably installed flanking the elongated track. Wire management shrouds are preferably made of a flexible plastic material, and each have a number of walls which may be flexed with respect to one another. Each edge of the wire management shroud is preferably attached to a part of the elongated track, at least one of such edges being releasable to permit each wire management shroud to be opened. If clearance between the elongated track and the mounted surface permits, one or both edges of each wire management shroud may even be attached to the rear of the elongated track, in which case the wires may be run within the wire management shrouds alongside and/or behind the elongated track. In this latter design, the elongated track is preferably elevated above the mounted surface by platformed endcaps. By opening the wire management shrouds, access may be gained to the interior of the wire management shrouds (e.g., for inserting or removing wires) at any point along the wire management shrouds. Wires may be run from the electrical components supported on one or more support assemblies to external contacts (e.g., a power source, remote speakers, etc.) or to other components on the surface mounting system. By using two wire management shrouds, power cords and audio/visual cords may be run through separate shrouds, thereby avoiding electrical equipment hum and other forms of radio frequency and electromotive interference.
It is desirable to isolate each support assembly against vibration from the surrounding environment and from other objects on other support assemblies, and to prevent transmission of vibration from each support assembly (or from objects supported thereon) to other elements in the surface mounting system. To this end, shelves upon which objects rest are preferably supported on top of vibration isolation elements (such as rubber or elastomer bushings or strips) which rest in turn upon the cantilevered support member or other parts of the support assemblies.
For aesthetic purposes, to illuminate objects placed upon the surface mounting system, and to illuminate all or part(s) of the surface mounting system itself, an integral lighting system is preferably installed on the surface mounting system. Light elements may be placed within the cantilevered support member, within a housing surrounding part of the support assembly, along one or more edges of system shelves, and/or behind the elongated track. In the first two cases, light holes preferably exist in parts of the cantilevered support member and the housing to permit light to escape. Leads from each lighting element preferably run to the T-shaped channels in the elongated track and are secured therein for electrical continuity/contact against conductors which run the length of the track within the T-shaped channels. The conductors are electrically connected to a power source and/or to a light control device. The leads are secured in place against the conductors by spring-like V-shaped light element connectors releasably fitted within the T-shaped channels. By releasably connecting the light elements in this manner at any location along the elongated track, the light elements associated with any support assembly may be quickly disconnected and connected for easy movement of each support assembly along the elongated track.
Finally, heavier loads may be supported by the cantilevered support member by installing a secondary support assembly on the surface mounting system. Specifically, a secondary support member may be mounted in the channels of the elongated track above a support assembly which is to carry a heavy load. A load carrying member (preferably a cable) is then secured to the secondary support member and to the extended end of a shelf supported upon the cantilevered support member. With the secondary support assembly installed thereon, considerably heavier loads may be carried by a support assembly.